CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATION
This application is related to a co-pending patent application titled "Transformerless Hybrid Circuit Having Direct Powered Line-Side Amplifiers", by D. T. Cwynar and D. R. Laturell, Ser. No. 08/272,501, filed simultaneously with, and assigned to the same assignee, as this application.